Puffle
Puffles are small furry pets native to Club Penguin Island. Puffles were first discovered in November 2005 and were sold for 800 coins. Ten solid colored puffles are currently adoptable for 400 coins. Two puffles, rainbow and gold are currently adoptable via quests started at the Puffle Hotel Lobby and Pet Shop, respectively. Puffles are small limbless creatures who eat Puffle-O's and other foods native to Club Penguin. Twenty variants of puffles (including real-world animal counterparts) have been discovered so far. Of twenty, ten are permanently adoptable for members, two Wild Puffles are permanently adoptable at the pet shop, two are adoptable for non-members, and six were temporarily adoptable at Prehistoric Party 2014. The Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat became the first two permanently adoptable wild puffles just prior to Puffle Party 2014. There are Puffle Parties that have been held in either February, March, or April since 2009. Each puffle has there own special area (during the Puffle Parties) and, sometimes, there are discoveries of new species. Description Physical Appearance Puffles originally appeared with rough cut fur and generic facial expressions. They have eyes and a mouth, but do not have noses. In 2011, they were updated with a new look both in-game and on the Puffle Card. In 2013, the puffles were shown in a somewhat mix of their original artwork and the 2011 artwork (when coming out of animations they may also flash back into their original artwork). Language Not much is known about puffle language. Their main sound is squeaking, as seen (heard) in Puffle Roundup and by mousing over the puffles in Aunt Arctic's igloo in Secret Mission 1. Puffles also seem to be able to communicate with each other in some way because in many secret agent missions and/or EPF missions, puffles work together without making any sounds. In the book The Great Puffle Switch, it is revealed that puffles can speak to each other without penguins understanding. Some penguins think that puffle's language is squeaking. It is also mentioned by Aunt Arctic in the newspaper that she had been trying to find out the puffle language and that Rockhopper can communicate with Yarr since they know each other well. PH most likely can understand the puffle language, as well. Species Abilities All puffles have special abilities, mainly involving telekinesis. Each species can summon a toy at will from mid-air. All puffles can summon hair brushes, bath tubs, and some puffles can summon color specific objects like a sleeping mask. Limitations Members can buy up to 40 puffles, with no limit on the quantity of each colouration, while non-members can only buy up to 2 puffles of either red or blue. Former members keep their extra puffles. Puffles are currently the only type of pets penguins can own. Care When a player clicks on a puffle, a full screen menu shows up with five different tabs. Each tab has corresponding options for the type of care. The options are as follows: *'Food:' This tab has options for you to feed your puffles. Food that appears on this menu can be bought in the Pet Shop or from the interface. Most of the time, puffles will jump up and down for a food they like. If they don't jump up and down at all, then they don't like the food..The best way to feed a puffle is feeding him one apple whenever the food bar is at a one-half point and 2 Puffle Os when its empty. *'Toys:' The toys tab shows a ribbon of the basic toys for all the puffle colors you have. Additional, special, toys can be bought in the Pet Shop. A puffle only plays with its own toys (example: A red puffle will only play with bowling pins and cannons. It will not play with the white puffle's skates, the brown puffle's plane, etc.). Puffle Furniture does not show up on this list, but it may in the future. *'Care:' The tab shows the basic care options for your pet. Here you can give your pet a bath and brush their hair. The bath and brush features will appear in the interface. *'Rest Tab:' The rest tab only shows the Sleep feature. The feature will appear outside the interface. *'Dress Tab:' This Tab allows the penguin to put hats on puffles. You could buy the hats in the catalog or use codes to unlock them. *'Pet Papers:' Although not a tab, the puffle menu shows Pet Papers. Here, you can see your certificate of ownership, tips for Puffle Digging, or send your puffle back to its natural habitat. *'Walk Tab:' Since puffles could dig up food, this tab was created. It appears at the left side of the interface and has a picture of a puffle on a leash. *'Puffle Handbook:' Although not a tab, the puffle handbook tells you how to care for your puffles, information on the puffle color, and tells you about their features. This handbook is also at the Pet Shop. *'Not Caring:' If you don't care for your puffle, it will run away. When it runs away it sends you a postcard to tell you. *If you make all the bars full then your puffle will do a special action. In-Game Care When a player clicks a puffle, a little menu appears. You could see the tabs of your puffle and choose from 3 tabs. Here you could choose: *'Walk Tab:' Here you could walk your puffle. This tab can be used at the backyard and igloos. *'Care Tab:' Here you open the Puffle Interface. This tab is only used in the igloo. *'Move to Igloo/Backyard Tab:' Here you can move puffles to your backyard or igloo. The tab could be used at the backyard and igloos. Types of Puffles All puffles were at a cost of 800 now 400 coins per puffle. The Blue and Red Puffles are the only puffles that are available to both non-members and members. Every puffle other than the blue and red ones require a membership to purchase. If a toy puffle is bought at a real store, one can unlock a member puffle. If a penguin was a Member and had a Member Puffle, and his/her membership expires, the penguin will still have the member only puffles. Here's the list of puffles that are in Club Penguin. Each puffle has a different personality and style so players can find the one that fits them best. Main/Adoptable Puffles * indicates a non-member puffle. Wild Puffles See main article: Wild Puffles * indicates a transformation only puffle. Appearances Interactions Playable/Main Game Appearances Some puffles can help you play games. *Red - Catching Waves *Yellow - DJ3K *Green - Jet Pack Adventure *Purple - Dance Contest *Pink - Aqua Grabber *Black - Cart Surfer (also appears as main character in Thin Ice) *First ten puffles - Puffle Roundup All puffles, even those which don't have a specific game, can participate in Puffle Launch and Pufflescape, whether you are a member or not a member. You also do not need a puffle to play; red puffles are default for Puffle Launch and white ones in Pufflescape. Currently, the Rainbow Puffle, as well as the Gold Puffle, cannot participate in either game. Cameo Appearances *In Ice Fishing, a Pink puffle will swim along with a banner, warning the player of enemies. It used to be a blue puffle. *Puffles were the main character in the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *Some of the power cards in Card-Jitsu involve puffles. There is a Card-Jitsu deck themed on puffles, which is called the Puffle Deck. *You must rescue either a Blue, Pink or Black Puffle in Puffle Rescue. History *'November 15, 2005:' A blue fluff ball is spotted at the Ice Rink, a pink fluff ball is spotted at the Snow Forts, and a green fluff ball is spotted at the Dance Club. *'November 23, 2005:' The "little fluffy things" are declared safe and a contest is held to name them. *'December 14, 2005:' The game Puffle Roundup is released so penguins can help capture all the puffles. *'March 17, 2006:' The Pet Shop is opened and blue puffles, green puffles, pink puffles, and black puffles are ready for adoption. *'April 14, 2006:' Puffle furniture is ready to be purchased in the Pet Shop. *'August 25, 2006:' Purple puffles are put up for adoption in the Pet Shop for the first time. *'September 29, 2006:' Penguins are able to walk their puffles for the first time. *'November 24, 2006:' Penguins are able to bathe their puffles for the first time. *'December 8, 2006:' Rockhopper brings hundreds of red puffles from Rockhopper Island to Club Penguin and they become adoptable in the Pet Shop. *'October 26, 2007:' A yellow puffle is spotted at the Forest during the Halloween Party 2007. *'November 30, 2007:' Yellow Puffles become available in the Pet Shop. *'February 13, 2009:' Puffles start playing with their furniture for the first time. *'February 20, 2009:' During the Puffle Party 2009 a white puffle was spotted at the Dojo Courtyard and Ski Hill. *'March 6, 2009:' White Puffles become available in the Pet Shop. *'February 18, 2010:' Orange puffles are seen at the Ski Village during the Puffle Party 2010. *'February 25, 2010:' Orange Puffles become adoptable at the Pet Shop. *'January 17, 2011:' After leading an expedition into the wilderness, penguins discover brown puffles on an island just off the coast of Club Penguin Island. *'March 8, 2011:' The Pet Shop gets a major renovation, penguins buy food for their puffles for the first time, the new Puffle Interface is launched, and the puffles are given a new look. *'October 4, 2011:' Puffle hats are released. *'February 11, 2013:' Rainbow puffles make an appearance in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), confirming their true existence. *'March 7, 2013:' Construction begins on the Puffle Hotel, a building tall enough to get to the cloud the rainbow puffles are on. *'March 21, 2013:' The Puffle Party 2013 arrives with the new Puffle Hotel at the Plaza. The Rainbow Cannon on the Puffle Hotel Roof launches penguins to the Cloud Forest to adopt rainbow puffles. *'May 30, 2013:' The price to purchase a puffle is dropped from 800 to 400 coins. *'June 20, 2013:' Puffles start digging treasure around the island and can earn you coins. *'July 11, 2013:' Puffles can have full care stats in the Puffle Interface. They can also dig up rare items in puffle digging. *'August 15, 2013:' Puffles start digging up for food in puffle digging. *'October 3, 2013:' Puffles can eat pizza at the Pizza Parlor using the Puffle Snack Station. *'November 14, 2013:' The Gold Mine, opens and penguins are now able to adopt Gold Puffles. *'November 21, 2013:' Puffles get mind controlled by Herbert and the Puffle Hotel renovates. *'January 23, 2014:' Penguins are able to adopt up to 40 puffles and keep them in their backyards. *'January 23 - February 4, 2014:' 6 Dinosaur Puffles are temporarily adoptable. *'April 17, 2014:' At least two new puffles, the Blue Border Collie and the Orange Tabby Cat puffles will be available at the Puffle Party 2014. The Puffle Park will open, allowing all puffles to get active and get some fresh air. Famous Puffles Trivia *It took approximately 3000 submissions from players suggesting a name for these creatures in the "Name the Critter" contest. The Club Penguin Team eventually decided the winning name, "Puffles".Name the Critter Contest *When players adopt a puffle, they will receive a postcard from sys saying "Thank you for adopting (puffle's name). It needs a lot of attention. Puffles will return to the wild when they are left alone for too long". *There is a Card-Jitsu deck of trading cards with all cards about puffles. *Players used to be able to see the names of other players' puffles in their igloo. However, this feature was removed. *Puffles might have telekinesis, because they seem to be able to make items appear and pick them up without arms or hands. *If a member buys a puffle, but their membership expires, some puffles that are not red or blue will stay, which means non-members can own member puffles. *Yarr, The Keeper of the Boiler Room, The Keeper of the Stage, and Aunt Arctic's puffles went missing during early/mid January 2010 due to the Cave Expedition. They could soon be seen in a rock slide but soon they returned due to the new game Puffle Rescue where penguins saved puffles from the sea, ice and cave. *If one looks at the 'Puffle Party' logo closely, one would realize that the letters have the colors of all the puffles (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink, Black, White, Orange, and most recently, Brown). The 'Y' in 'Party' is a Magenta/Fuchsia color. There are rumors that a Magenta puffle will come out. *It is likely that puffles are mammals, as they have fur and other features that make them mammal-like. *In the 2010 Coins for Change results video, as the coin is traveling through the pipe, there is a Pre-Historic Puffle with two large teeth at the front of its mouth. However this is just a statue. *When the Red Puffle was first released in the Pet Shop, they were only for Members. But in 2007, Club Penguin let the Red Puffles be for Non-Members as well. This might mean a Member puffle in the future could turn into a Non-Member puffle. *It's very possible for the Orange Puffle to be in the Pizzatron 3000 in the future because in the stamp book on the Pizzatron 3000 stamps, there is an Orange Puffle in the top right hand corner. *When puffles try to use Puffle Beds, Puffle Igloos, etc., their old look will be used in the animation briefly. *It's unknown if they inhabited Club Penguin Island before penguins. Sensei might have brought puffles to Club Penguin, because he was the first penguin on the island. *When you walk a puffle then log out, and return the puffle is gone. *There is a Card-Jitsu power card that features 7 out of the 12 puffles; excluding the Gold, Rainbow, White, Orange and Brown Puffles. The owner of the card rings a Bell which then causes a stampede of puffles onto the opposing player. *On September 29, 2006, Penguins were able to walk their puffles for the first time. *Screenhog was originally not going to give puffles mouths, but Billybob and Rsnail convinced him to add them. *It was rumored that the Hot Pink Puffle will be released in 2012, but Puffle Handler said that will not be released. *Since Red Puffles come from Rockhopper Island, it is possible that Puffles are also found on islands adjacent to Club Penguin Island. *In May 2013, the price to purchase a puffle was changed from 800 to 400. *On June 20, 2013, Puffle Digging was added. *2013 was the first time multiple puffles were discovered since 2006 and the second is 2014. *Before, Puffles counted as a hand item so the owner cannot hold a hand item whilst walking a puffle. However, you can walk puffles and hold a hand item. *As of January 2014, if a penguin has more than 10 puffles, he/she can move the rest of them to the Igloo Backyard. If a puffle is in the backyard, their stats remain the same. Gallery Type of Puffles Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Blue.png|Blue Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Red.png|Red Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Pink.png|Pink Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Black.png|Black Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Green.png|Green Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Yellow.png|Yellow Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Purple.png|Purple Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_White.png|White Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Orange.png|Orange Puffle Operation_Puffle_Post_Game_Interface_Puffe_Image_Brown.png|Brown Puffle Rainbowp5.png|Rainbow Puffle GoldPuffleSmile.PNG|Gold Puffle Doggypuffy.png|Blue Border Collie Orange_Tabby_Cat_Puffle_on_Tire_Swing.png|Orange Tabby Cat Wild Puffles Cat_Puffle_1.png|Cat Puffle Bat Puffle.png|Bat Puffle Reindeer_Puffle_laughing.png|Reindeer Puffle Bird_Puffle_1.png|Bird Puffle Green_Puffle_Dragon.png|Dragon Puffle Unicorn_Puffle_artwork.png|Unicorn Puffle Chicken_Puffle_Artwork.png|Chicken Puffle BlackTRexPuffle.png|Dinosaur Puffle Doggypuffy.png|Blue Border Collie Orange_Tabby_Cat_Puffle_on_Tire_Swing.png|Orange Tabby Cat Famous Puffles YarrSmiling.png|Yarr Keeper of the Boiler.png|Keeper of the Boiler Room Keeper of Stage Psa Mission.png|Keeper of the Stage Bouncer.png|Bouncer Blast the Puffle.png|Blast Flare paper.png|Flare Loop.png|Loop Pop.jpg|Pop Flit.png|Flit Chirp.png|Chirp WHITEpuff.png|Chill Ed_McCool_the_Red_Puffle.png|Ed McCool Destructo.png|Destructo Lolz.png|Lolz Game Super Hero Bounce Plok.png|Plok Fluffy3.png|Fluffy DubstepPuffle.png|Dubstep PuffleStarWarsT.png|R2-D2 Darwin.png|Darwin Others Puffle_in_2005.jpg|The concept art for puffles in 2005. PufflesStartAppearingNov2005.jpg|Puffles that started appearing at random places in November 2005. Early2006PuffleBanner.jpg|A Club Penguin banner from early 2006 advertising puffles. File:04_desktop.jpg|A poster having puffles in it. File:Puffle-captured_(1).png|A caged Blue Puffle. Tanooki_Suit_What_Are_You_Doing_Here.png|The concept art for a puffle costume. Puffles playing on a Stone Chair.PNG|Puffles playing on a Stone Chair. worker puffle.png|Puffles rebuilding the new Pet Shop cpdraw.png|How to draw a puffle in a page from the Club Penguin Magazine. Plaza 2012 Pet Shop Puffle Banner.svg|The puffle on the Pet Shop sign. Beta Team Solar Space Red Puffle.png|The Red Puffle as seen in Solar System in the Beta Team. Puffle Bowling Old Blue Penguin.PNG|An Old Blue Penguin about to throw a Blue Puffle in the Beta Team game, Puffle Bowling. File:Puffleproof.png|Spike Hike confirming new puffles. Screen-Shot-2013-01-25-at-11.43.21-AM.jpg|The Dragon Puffle. Orange New Style Puffle.png|New Style Orange Puffle. Puffleslist.jpg|Ten of the twelve puffles. puffle-party-thumb_0-1361481745-1362026083.png|Many puffles. Old 2006 Puffle Coloring Page.png|A coloring page of the 2006 puffle style. Herbert-1280-X-1024.jpg|Puffles in an animation. Puffles in animation.jpg|Another photo of them in animation. Puffles9.png Blue Puffle35.png sadheadphonespuffle.png|A sad puffle. Favourite_foods.png|A list of puffle's favorite foods you can get from Treasure! File:Puffle-care-slider.jpg|The new Puffle Snack Station in the Pizza Parlor that lets you feed your puffle. Puffles!.png|Penguins walking their puffles. Notice the old smile Emote. Puffle_firework_2.jpg|A puffle firework. Videos Throwback Thursday Puffle Party 2009 - Puffle Documentary - Comedy Short|A documentary on puffles made for the Puffle Party 2009 See also *Elite Puffles *Pet Shop *Stuffed Pets *Puffle Needs *Puffle Party *O Berries References *Puffle Caring nl:Puffle pl:Puffle es:Puffle de:Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel Category:Transformations Category:Operation: Puffle